Drug Abusers
by Dark Goddess Hekate
Summary: Shuichi is a druggie who gets tired of popping just to stay around Yuki, but Yuki doesn't know. Now, Shu. leaves, Yuki's depressed, and Thoma's after him. Of corse, so are a few other people. SY ME, leave & not update for a very long time? innocent look n
1. Default Chapter

Hey waz up peeps? If you like send love.

Warning:YAOI, badass spelling, drug use, cutting, OoC...maybe more.

Disclaimer: eye twitch I'm still in a battle with Right Stuff...so far they still own Gravitation...soon though, soon.

**Prologue**

Okay people, it's time to face the music, so to speak. We are all

fucked up in some way or another. I, and my friend, have many problems;

but I win the issue game. Hiro has a major issue at the moment though. He

walked in on Ayaka, his girlfriend, and Fujisaki, BAD LUCK's snyth player,

together...relieving "stress." They don't know about it, but Hiro's been

staying at my old apartment. Mt big issue is my lover's an ass. I can't act like

the realme. Mr. I'm-suffering-cuz-I-killed-a-guy Yuki. Whatever. I think he

needs to suck it up and get over it, myself. I'm a druggie after all - I've killed

people in gang fights - even people I knew, loved, he's so fuckin' melo-

dramatic. Mr. Drama-Queen. Yuki's a bitch. But why do I stay with him? I

already told you. I. Have. ISSUES. and I do love him. But I'm getting tired,

closer and closer to a breakdown everyday. I guess I'll move out of Yuki's

soon. It's getting too hard to play stupid Shuichi Shindou anymore. Soon I'll

stop it, the pretending, the constant popping, the constant dangerous and

mood changing drugs, and the real Shuichi Shindou will once again walk the

Earth in all his fucked up glory. It's gonna be fun.

**NOTE:** there you go Samie. & I even 2-spaced it cuz it's all one Paragraph! Short I know, but the chapters will be a little longer...still a little short though. But there WILL be a bunch of chapters! & when I post a long chappie, you need to review & thank my friend Samie who kept naggin' me to write longer chapters. ( A callout to my Bi-racial Hommie!) lol

Please review & send some love...or hate...reviews will be glared , then cried about, then I'll fuss to Samie & send my cat-like pet after you...And finally stab you with one of my many pens. (for some reason I'm obsessed w/pens.shruggs)


	2. Ch 1 Am I Barbie?

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMM! I LIVE!** Lol. Here's ya update people!

Thank you for those who reviewed! Keep it up!

Disclaimer: don't own it… but I am currently stalking Eiri..soon my love, soon…lol.

Warning: Yaoi (duh), drug abuse (double duh), cussing. The affects of drugs in this fic are not real. I made them up of this fic.

Shuichi's POV 

Man, what I wouldn't give for the good-ole'-days…as gay as that sounds. I'm getting sick and tired of this pink hair! Who am I? Barbie? No, wait…Barbie's hair isn't pink is it? Whatever. She wishes it was. No fair, that bitch has every thing.

My POV 

Shuichi came home from NG before the sun rose and sat on the floor between the coffee table and couch, writing lyrics.

Not his normal, care0free, hyped up on sugar lyrics, but lyrics that came from his heart and mind. /I hope Yuki takes his time getting home, I don't feel like going on another acid trip at the moment./

Of course, because he dosen't want Yuki home, Yuki walked in.

"Writing more crappy lyrics brat?"

"They're not crappy!" Shuichi pops a LSD strip in his mouth and on his tounge. As Yuki walks away, ignoring him. Instant trip.

"Whaaaaa! Yuki, Yuki, I'm sorry! Are you mad at me Yuki? I'm sorry if I got you mad!" Yuki looks down at Shuichi, who is attached to his arm.

"Get off me."

"You are mad at me, aren't you Yuki? Yuki!"

Yuki flips Shuichi onto the floor landing on top of him.

"Fine, if you want it that badly, who am I to tell you no?"

"That's not what I-."

"Shut up." Yuki kissed Shuichi and then proceeded in relieving 'stress' till the sun fully rose.

OMIGOD! Right NOW I'm on the phone w/one of my best friends, who I've been friends w/since the 6th grade (now I'm in 10th), and she is transferring schools Monday! Talk about a LOW-BLOW! & she's crying! Oh God…now I'm crying! God this sucks!

Please review…now I'm depressed.


	3. Ch 2 Hiro's confession

I'm BBBAAAACCCCCKKKKK! & guess what! My friend didn't move off after-all! (She made up with her parents.) & today was the last day of school for me! Summer is here BABY!

Warnings: Yaoi, drug abuse, random other stuff

Disclaim: I'm a broke little white chick that lives in the South of the USA, yep…I own it, after all, I rule the world…dumbasses.

CH. 2

Hiro's POV

/Shu. Better be home. I'm getting tired of all the shit here./

**Ding-Dong**

My POV 

Shuichi got up and answered the annoying ringing-of-the-door. /Most likely Hiro…at least I hope it's Hiro…I won't be able to stay sane if it's someone else and there's no way in Hell I'm slipping more LSD this early in the morning. If I fall back asleep, I'll get bad dreams./

Of course it was Hiro.

"S'up?"

"I gotta talk, you free?"

"Yeah, let me get dressed."

He put on his usual loud clothing and, after checking to be sure Yuki was still asleep, left with Hiro.

"Let's get some Caffeine. You look tired."

"You would be to, if you were kept up all night doing tiring activities."

"My bad." Hiro said as he blushed.

They sat in the corner of a quiet, jazzy coffee shop they knew all-to-well. Hiro with a cup of coffee, and Shuichi with hot chocolate.

"So what's up?"

"I can't take this shit anymore. I don't see how _you_ can! If you wanna stay, that's fine, but I'm getting out – out of Bad Luck – out of NG, I'm getting back with the gang. If you don't want to I understand, but-."

"Shut it. I can't take it either, I'll be glad to get out."

"If that's how you feel, then why'd you act as though you were happy this whole time?"

"I was waiting for you, my man. Only waiting for you."

To my reviewers: Pocky! ( just don't tell my Merrman reviewers…they got Fusion pens.)

Nekosune: Thanks for the cookies! Have some Pocky. 

KawiiYasha: POCKY! Yea, I suck spelling, thanks for the kind words!

DemongirlIzumi: Here's what happens: I give you pocky lol.

Yaoi.gif: have pocky. Go ahead & write about a druggie-Shu. Review its title & I'll read it, & no I won't do it better cuz my writing skills suck.

Silverwings18: pocky…I did continue…

Sesshoumaru's wife:Shu. Natural state is high…best watch your husband…I might get him…but for reviewing:gives pocky as a peace offering

Little Fox Kit: My friend moved back home after 3 days w/her grandmother.rolls eyes & tosses pocky

Nitemistris09x: isn't being lazy grand? My friend (Tasha) was gonna go to Holt, but she moved back into her parent's house after 3 days…I almost killed her for upsetting me like she did…ggrrrrrrrrrrr…I'm sorry about your friend, I hope you still keep in touch. Have some pocky & sweet tea.

Darkangel: "Wait…Barbie's hair isn't pink…whatever, she wishes it was. No fair, that bitch has everything." Yeah, that's my friend, Samie's fave line too. Enjoy the pocky!

Enjoy your pocky & review! Anyone I missed will be replied to next chappie!


	4. Uh oh

Barf.

Warnings: yaoi, drug abuse, breakdown…I don't think there's anything else.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you sue, you'll regret it cuz I'm pms-ing and not the nicest person at the moment.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Ch. 3 Shuichi & Hiro 

"So what, then? We wait till Yuki's gone, then go get your stuff and move it all into your apartment?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, then we go to NG and turn in our contracts. After that we fix our look and call the others." Shuichi replied.

"Got it."

Yuki POV 

/Where did that brat go? I guess his 'buddy,' Hiro was it, was the one at the door ths morning./

Yuki walked into the living room after he had returned from a meeting with his eitor.

DING-DONG

/Grrrr. I swear if the brat lost his keys _again_ I'm gonna beat him to death/

"Where the Hell-."

"Hello Yuki. You are looking well." /He even smiled…/

"Thoma. (Groan.)"

"Hehe, by the way…is Mr. Shindou home?"

"No." Yuki growled out.

/What does he want NOW? I just saw him yesterday, and what about Shuichi/

"I see. Um…Yuki/

"What?" /Grrr./

"Wasn't Mr. Shindou's computer on the coffee table yesterday?" Seguchi wondered – Yuki's home looked quite empty.

"What are you-." Yuki froze. /Shuichi's computer, his pillow, the stack of manga he kept by the couch/

Yuki ran to the kitchen. /his pocky, mug, and soft drinks/

To the bedroom. /his clothes, shoes, the Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper posters I never bothered to take down/

In the bathroom. /his shampoo, lotions, glitter, make up…all of it, gone./

Yuki walked to the couch and collapsed on it in a daze.

"By your reaction I guess you didn't know." Seguchi said as he sat by his brother-in-law.

"Know what? What did you do!"

"Nothing, but Hiro and Shuichi came into my office today and quit. Shuichi gave me his key." He handed Yuki the key as proof.

"Why?…" Yuki choked on his own sobs – losing Shuichi making him have an emotional breakdown. "I loved him, I really did."

"Shhhh." Seguhci gathered Yuki into his arms and tried to comfort him. "I will find him and make him pay for the pain he has caused you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks to all who reviewed, if I miss you, I'm really sorry.  
Sess. Wife: I'm an interesting person…when I'm not in pain…

NiteMistris09x: The updates will come faster, promise. I'm working on Ch. 14. I'll update by a ch. Each day for as long as I can.

The Ch. WILL get longer, you just gotta wait for a while, Also the story will get better, just hang in there w/me.


	5. Lie Down

Warnings: the same as always… 

Disclaimer: don't own it

An: I am so tired.

Ch. 4 

Hiro-now wearing tight black jeans and a red tank top stood back stage in a club known for drug-dealings and bitch-assin (copy write to Samie) music tuning his guitar that now sported flames. His hair, now with orange, yellow, and a little bit of white-blonde resembled flames and was left loose.

Shuichi wore baggy black pants with multiple chains and zippers along with a tight black T with 'Drug Abuser' written on it in red. His hair was black with red bangs. He had a lip ring with a chain connecting to one of his many earrings. Also, he wore black combat boots and multiple bracelets and spike collars and a silver cross on a long chain.

Shuichi and Hiro were merely waiting for their last three band members in their band, Drug Abuse.

Shuichi felt a little wobbly and had been since he had taken a few Anaprox for a killer migraine he had had earlier. The scary thing was…he was unable to remember how many he had taken.

"Hey, Shu. You don't look so good man."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I just need to lie dow-"

"Shu!"

Hiro caught him just before he fell on to the floor.

"Shu! Hey man, wake up! Shit."

Hiro rushed Shuichi to the Hospital praying whatever was wrong with his buddy had nothing to do with the illegal drugs they took and sold. The last thing he wanted was for Shuichi to end up in jail, or worse, this might be fatal.

Once at the hospital Hiro sat in the waiting room while the doctor looked at Shuichi. The emergency room was way too white, clean and quiet. Reasons Shuichi hated hospitals. He also claims he suffocates on the sanitary smell and it always feels like death.

/Yeah, Shuichi is not gonna be happy if and when he wakes up./

I am so sleepy! I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. The ch. WILL get longer around ch. 10. (cuz that's when my friend Samie started to pester me about such short ch.) Please review & if you like Final Fantasy 8, go check out my other fics! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm not dead. I went on vac. & then Thurs. I got my wisdom teeth cut out…still hurts…still can't eat…Also! I LOST A PAGE OF THIS CH & THE BEGGING OF CH6 SO SORRY IF THIS SOUNDS WEIRD CUZ I'M MAKING IT UP!

Disclaimer: don't own it

Warning: yaoi, duh, it's Gravitation, drugs, cutting, crappy writing, cussing, misspelling of names cuz I'm too lazy to look them up right now…

After weeks of searching, using all of his connections, where does Seguchi find Shuichi? In a hospital. /I wanted to send him there myself, after the press bombed me with questions on why Bad Luck broke up – questions I didn't know the answers to. And for hurting Eiri…you will pay for that Mr. Shindou./

Seguchi barged into the waiting room eight hours after Shuichi collapsed. After walking to the front desk he shouted: "I demand to see Mr. Shuichi Shindou!"

The terrified nurse replied: "I'm afraid Mr. Shindou checked out a few hours ago after being treated for an involuntary overdose on muscle relaxers and pain relievers."

"So he's not here?"

"N-n-no sir."

Seguchi cast an undeserving glare at the girl and stormed out.

Seguchi slammed Eiri's apartment door shut as hard as he could. Needless to say, he…was…PISSED!

/\/\

Yuki jumped. After weeks of being without shuichi, he had finally found the peace of mind to write so Seguchi has to go around slamming doors! This was not helping his mood at all.

/I might have to kill him./

Shu. POV 

"Shu, I told you to go to sleep!"

"I can't and I'm bored, Hiro come on! We need to practice and I need to write lyrics."

"I can't believe you OD'd!" Hiro yelled. "I thought you were going to DIE! Shu, I was so scared."

Shuichi sighed at this, and hugged his friend, the only true friend he'd ever had, who had stayed with him through all sorts of shit, who walked beside him on his pathway to Hell just so he wouldn't be alone.

/And yet, I continue to do shit like this to him/

"I'm sorry Hiro, but I really didn't mean to."

"Hey, what's with all the mushy stuff?"

"Tatsuha! You finally show! Where have you been!"

Tatsuha wore leather and had buckles on his shirt and pants.

"Kaye! Fey! You two are late too!"

Kaye was a natural blonde, but she had dark brown eyes and looked Japanese. Fey, named after fairy, had electric green eyes and purple hair.

Shuichi is the main vocals, Hiro is the main guitar, Fey is the keyboardist, Kaye is the bass or backup guitar, and Tatsuha is the drums.

This is Drug Abuse.

Yep, crappy I know. Sorry. To Anyone & Everyone who reads this story!

The chapters are gonna get LONGER around the 10th to 12th chapters! So just hang on till then, okay?

Please review!


	7. I Liiiivvvvveeeeee 111

OMFG! I'm alive! X.X & I STILL haven't found the first part of this chapter so I'm making it all up. & It's 1:35 nite & I KNOW my mom'll get pissed if she finds me on the comp. Still.(even though it's Fall Break, yyeeeessssssssssss)

Warning: It's a fanfic on Gravitation & it's the 6th chapter! I think you know what to expect. BUT my writing style has changed so forgive me.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be Maki, & my new manga would NOT be het…cries in corner

After a long rehearsal and an even longer lecture about my over dosing DA went to eat at a local restaurant. (ok, this just sucks…)

Shu POV 

/oh god, this is where Yuki meets his editor…what if he's here! Oh god I'm crashing down. I can't breathe, I'm gonna suffocate! I'm-/

"Yo shu? You okay over there?"

"Wha? Ugh…yeah. I'll be just fine as soon as I sit down." /and hide underneath the table…/

"You sure you're okay?"

"Actually, I'm not really hungry so I think I'm gonna go, I'm still a little wiped out. See ya!" /Gotta get outta here./

"Hey Shu! Wait!"

Aizawa PoV 

"Hey Shu! Wait!"

/Shu? As in Shuichi? Shindou/

"Hello Shindou."

"Sup ass? Mind movin'? You're blocking the door."

"What! Why you little-!"

"See ya ass." Shindou yelled back as he slipped past me, just wait until I get him alone. He'll pay.

Shu. POV 

/Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing him again soon./

I duck around a corner into an ally & sneak a fit (injected drug/shot/needle/syringe etc.). Instantly I felt better, just knowing it was in my system. My other arm starts hurting from where I cut it last night. All this just to get through one day, or night, or whatever. A druggie and a cutter all rolled up into one fucked up singer.

I pushed off the wall and walk out of the ally, fully intent on getting to my apartment before anyone else from my past finds me.

At Shu.'s Apartment

I collapse upon my bed and stare out the window. It had started raining while I was on the way back and now I was completely soaked, and freezing…and shivering. /Maybe a hot shower will help./

The hot water makes the cuts on my arms and legs burn as it runs down my body in tiny rivers. Suddenly, I get a flashback to when I was living with Yuki. Getting a shower with him.

The kisses.

The touches.

Hotter than the water running over us.

The heated moment was bliss.

The exploring hands and little bites.

The loud moans sounding as if they were happening at this very moment.

The flashback melted away, and I realized why. I had fallen and hit my head on the water dials. It hurt like a bitch too.

/Damn LSD flashbacks./ but I was lucky. Mine were only triggered every once in a while and they were almost always short.

All my feelings for Yuki slammed back inside my head. /Damnit./

I stepped out of the shower annoyed with myself and reached for the blade I kept hidden on the little ledge over the shower. I grabbed a washrag before returning to the shower.

The blade glistened in an almost happy way. As if, happy to be used.

I slowly drew the blade over my upper arm. /It's a good thing I never cut deep enough to scar, I doubt it would be easy explaining this to Hiro./

Was my last thought before I blanked out and savored the pain my happy little blade wrought as it carved one word, one name into my arm.

'Yuki.'

dances I know, It sucks…it has always sucked. No biggie on me. Please review or it will die once again!


	8. The Minions Attack!

_Nitemistris09x_:Yo. Thanks for staying a fan! Kisskisskiss 

_DemonicDragon666_: Honey, calm yourself, breathe. Glad you liked it. ;

_Nekosune_: yes teachers are the essence of all evil…& exams. I'm sure you did fine. Cookies! Pocky! Yesssssss…. This chap. IS longer. Yamyams you say? grin Have a brownie for the longest review.

_Granola_: (wtf? Lmao. Right up there w/Zorro.) Yeah, I thought it was dead 2…they just keep pulling me back! (Who's they? shifts eyes Just go w/it!) I can't stop it for real until least the window thing. Lol. Love that part.

Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese? looks blonde hair & blue eyes yeah, I didn't think so.

Warning: See page/chapter 1

Yuki couldn't type, every time he tried thoughts of how Shuichi would interrupt him would come to his mind. But most of all, he was unable to type because Thoma refused to leave him alone.

"Why don't you just go home?"

Thoma looked up from the stove to see me smoking and leaning against the door frame.

"Because, if I leave I'll be worried about you, of course."

"Cut the crap."

"Oh Yuki! You're so mean!"

Flashes. Visions of Shuichi saying the same with a pout on his face and tears in his eyes.

Pain.

Pain like someone just ram a steel pipe through my heart.

"Go. Home."

"If I went home you'd try to live off beer and cigarettes. That's not very healthy!"

/Watch me care./ "So let me get this straight Thoma. Frist, you thought I needed to be with someone because I stayed away, locked in here; then, I got with Shuichi and you wanted me to break up with him because he caused me to become stressed enough to puke blood; and NOW, you want to stay with me because I'm depressed over loosing Shuichi, which is what you wanted the whole time I was with him! Make up your goddamned mind and get out!"

"Lunch is ready!"

"Thoma." I growled, I am getting really sick and tired of Thoma. /Maybe I should burn him with my cig, and ruin that damn apron of his…maybe not…it _was_ very tempting…but do I want to listen to him when he starts lecturing me about it? No. No I don't./

"Alright. After you eat I'll leave."

After that statement, Thoma gave me a bowl of noodles.

I _was_ a bit hungry. Thoma was right. I _have_ been trying to live off beer and cigarettes.

I took a bite. Thoma sat across from me …and watched me…no, _stared_ at me.

"Stop it Thoma."

He gave me an innocent look. /Innocent my ass./ "Stop what. Eiri?"

Glare…vein pop…glare.

""_Stop Staring."_

"Hehe. Well, I have to go now anyway. But _do_ keep eating, I'll know if you don't."

/Well that's an unsettling thought…/

Shu PoV 

/Damn people…when I get my hands on the bitches on the other side of that door they're going to wish their mother's weren't a bunch of whores./

Wrenching the door open, I saw a grinning Hiro and Tatsuya.

"What do you want!"

"Well _someone's_ in a bad mood."

"Shove it Tat!"

"Okay you two…chill. Come on Shuichi, we're going out to eat and came ot see if you wanted to come."

"I'd rather sleep."

As I moved to close the door in their faces, Tatsuya grabed it and forced it open.

"Too damn bad, you're coming anyway."

"I thought you came to _ask_ if I wanted to go."

"Hiro came to ask, I came to mover your ass."

"sigh. Let me get dressed."

"Okay, Hiro come on in!"

/Shit…I was hoping I could lock them out and go back to sleep. Now I'll really have to go with them. Damn it./

We ate at a small café on the bad side of town, funny how it has the best food.

"Well, now that we're done eating wanna go see a movie?" Tatsuya asked.

"No, wanna go burn in Hell?"

"Aw, Shu! You're so mean to me!" Tatsuya acted like he was crying. I just walked past him.

"Why don't we go shopping?" I looked a Hiro.

"You're not going to leave me alone unless I go will you."

"That's the plan."

"Sigh. Fine, let's go." /You minions of Satan./

After buying tons of more Goth-cloths I was _finally_ allowed to go home…one problem…I was wide awake now.

/Damn them./

I switched on the TV and started flipping channels. That got boring quickly, so I left it on a random channel while I went to find some munchies.

After our little shopping adventure we went and got high…or was it before that shopping?…didn't matter, I'm hungry now.

"So your new book is about a gay couple?" A woman asked on TV.

"That's right."

I froze.

Yuki?

I turned to see Yuki on a TV interview talking about his new book.

/A gay couple/

There it was longer! Lol. Please review & send some love…or hate…my fire needs fuel. Lol.


End file.
